DOS Post!: Fanfic City
by Raita Ato
Summary: Fanfiction for the Fanfiction Dreaming of Sunshine by Silver Queen. These are ficlets and omakes that have been posted on the forum or that writers have created. Anyone is invited to write for it!
1. DOS Post Guidelines

Welcome to DOS Post!

This is fanfiction for the fanfiction Dreaming of Sunshine by Silver Queen.

These are little ficlets and omakes that have been posted on the forum (We're all Dreaming of Sunshine) or that writers have created. Anyone is invited to write for it. There is no length requirement (but please ^_^").

If you post you fic/omake and then decide to expand on it or host it in your profile, a notice will be added at the bottom of your chapter.

Anything is accepted as long as it passes FF requirements. Please make sure you have done your best to correct it (your best, not perfect). We don't want to come back and edit the chapters.

The format goes like this.

 **Intro:** General idea if it happens in another AU (If it's needed)

 **Your pen name** :

 **Original Author** : if you continued a ficlect posted by someone else (for example: ROOT Edo Shikako). Don't forget to ask them.

-If it's a crossover

-if it's a crossover between two fanfictions also put both of the author's names on it and ask for permission.

-if it's based on fanart, also do the above

SUBMISSION:

-By email at **Raita** _Dot_ **Ato** _At_ **Gmail** _dot com_

 _Through Connections_

-To get a connection for Docx on FF. Click on desktop site. Click on your name. Click DocX tab. Click connections. Search by pen name. Add us. (Let us know so we can add you back). Then send us the document through outbox.

-It can also be submitted at the Forum "we're all just Dreaming of Sunshine" on the post Recursive Fanfiction. Just say that it's for Post.

Ideas:

Crossovers

Fanfiction crossovers

Shipping

Switch

Genderbend

Dark

Crack

AU

 **Of course, this couldn't have happened without Silver Queen! Thank you for letting us play with your characters. All rights to her.**


	2. Harry Potter-DOS

**This was originally posted on Iron Maiden: What Plot? but it doesn't belong there so...**

 **This is the example of what it could look like:**

 _Pen Name: Fragile Dreams_

 _Original Authors: JK Rowling and Silver Queen_

 _Genre: Reborn Shikako Crossover of Harry Potter/ Dreaming of Sunshine_

Another Name

In her first life she had, just like any other child, wanted a Hogwarts letter at her 11th birthday. She had wanted to feel the rush of magic from getting a wand for the first time, she had wanted to attend the Hogwarts castle, she wanted to meet everyone, and she had wanted to see _magic_.

Being reborn in Konoha had been both the best thing that had happened in her life and also the worst. She had loved everyone there and loved them deeply. She had been loved back just as much.

Dying had hurt. Not just physically, but emotionally. _Finally,_ she had thought. Not because she had wanted to die, but because she had wanted to meet her family from her first life. She would hug her mother and father and then wait for her other set of parents, Shikamaru, and her friends. She had died with a smile on her face holding the hand of the one she had loved the most. It wasn't a bad way to die.

Then, she had woken up as Adeline in another world. She had lived her life in research trying to find a path to any of her previous life. Return, her head repeated over and over. She had clawed her way of depression and worked on dimensions of space.

She had met Sherlock when she was 17 online. It left her feeling a bit sideways, but she had taken it in stride. Living as a ninja had made her assimilate information fast and run with it. It had been fun for a while, running around in London chasing criminals. It had reminded her of ANBU days and it had relaxed her enough to take the edge off and return to research. She hadn't gotten very far, not without any energy to work with. She had died eventually, and this time of old age, working on her research. Not giving up for one second. And maybe, she though, just maybe she'd _stay dead_ this time.

For a second she believed it. Everything was white and she was laying on the floor. She wasn't cold, hungry, or stressed. It was peaceful. She stood up and she was naked. The second she thought she wanted clothes they appeared. It was her Konoha Jounin uniform. It made her feel safe. Then the white started washing away and she could hear a faint sound. A train? The railroads appeared before her and it wasn't long until the train arrived at the station.

 _The Hogwarts Express_

It was written in bold black letters on the red train.

No, no, no, no…NO

"Whoever you are! Stop this! I don't want to do this anymore! Just let me die!"

She dropped to her knees "…just let me die, please" She couldn't stop the sobs that were ripped from her chest. They were messy loud sobs. _Not again, please God, not again_. She begged to whoever was listening. She sat there after the tears ended. The train just exhaled vapor but didn't continue on. Her tears dried and she felt empty. She just curled up and gave her back to the train. She wouldn't.

Time passed on. It could have been weeks for all she knew. The train just sitting there. She wasn't hungry or cold. So she waited it out. She had been trained to be patient and vigilant.

Nothing happened.

Eventually another train came by.

 _The Hogwarts Express_

The same train. She ignored it. And the next one. And the next one. She was going crazy, she could tell. No matter how much she screamed no one came. It was cruel.

She eventually sighted and stood up when the next train came. The doors opened like they her decision. A man came out and gestured in. She ran at him.

"Who are you!? Why is this happening to me!?"

"Ey crazy lady! Let go of me clothes! I don't know nothing, I just take the tickets"

She yelled at him to stop it but he just kept saying the same thing.

"What ticket?"

"The one in your hand? What wrong with you…crazy lady" He muttered the last part.

She raised her hand holding a ticket. That hadn't been there before. The man snatched it from her.

"Go! Go in" He said pushing her in the first compartment and slammed the frosted glass door shut. He muttered on the other side. The window showed forests that looked…glowing. A big normal-looking sunflower turned away from the sun towards her and waved with a leaf. What the hell? It turned away to the sun again before she could react.

The train started moving soon. People passed by her compartment door but she could only see shadows. The door wouldn't open when she tried.

Little children passed running by giggling. A woman laughing with a man. An old lady telling her grandson to be careful with her bags. Once a man stopped in front of her door. She asked him who he was but he just stood there for a few seconds before moving on. He hadn't heard her either apparently.

She sat down after a while looking out the window. It was an endless forest, a few animals ran along it before going back into it again.

"Hey! Hurry up! This is your stop! Watcha waiting for lady?"

The man who had taken her ticket grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of her compartment, muttering about stupid newbies.

He opened the door of the train. They were over an ocean.

"Well" He dragged out the word "go on!" He said talking to her like she was an idiot.

"Into the water!? We're 200 feet above it!?" He groaned and looked up at the ceiling.

"Yah. I can see that, lady" She looked down into the water. The bastard pushed her dragging a squeak from her chest.

"GOOD LUCK LADY! DON'T WAIT SO LONG NEXT TIME!" Wait, what? _Next time!?_

The water was coming up fast. She tried to call her chakra to enforce her bones. It wasn't needed, as soon as she was close, water started moving up. A few droplets hit her face first, then the water was at her feet. It felt like when Gaara's sand was catching her. The water moved around her face. Soon she was encased in it completely.

It made her sleepy. She felt being submerged in the ocean.

She scrunched up her face. A baby? Again. The woman holding her was tracing her features. It was blurry but she could hear them.

"A true Malfoy don't you think, Septimus?"

She was passed to a blond man with an aristocratic face. He looked serious but the eyes gave him away. He was pleased. A Malfoy!?

'Of course, your duty was done"

"What will be her name?" The woman asked.

"Jorella Malfoy"

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

* * *

Such a dramatic fic just to show Shikako with a worse name. I hate you all xD

Thank you all who commented worse names than Stevonna. I couldn't stop laughing at some of them.

- **Hvishi Ninak Aya Neko** won the contest of 'worse names for Shikako'. Jorella, seriously? Where did you get that name? *dying*

Memorable Mention: Sin of the Fallen who said Petulantia. You really must hate Shikako LOL.

 **Actual #shade witnessed on the comments**

Yorozuza:LOL. I did have hopes you would change the name after that convo on the forums, but alas- *Giggles* Ah, as for worse, I'd say you have that niche down ahahahahaha

* * *

 **Kept AN on it. Hope this clears it up!**


	3. Take a Dive

_Pen Name:_ _ **CheshireMouse**_

 _Original Author: Silver Queen_

 _Genre: Omake Oneshot_

Take A Dive

I could be making a major mistake.

For someone that supposedly held knowledge of the future, I was pretty clueless about what I was about to do. The storyline had changed too much for me to know acutely what repercussions awaited me because of this.

Because in another life, in another _friggin'_ universe where I wasn't supposed to exist, Sasuke had taken these news pretty badly. Things had gotten out of hand and _blood was spilled everywhere_ …

Taboos like these… the Uchiha Massacre, Danzo's plotting behind the shadows, Itachi's stance during the whole ordeal, Obito and Madara's involvement… Sasuke hadn't been happy with the revelations.

And yet. _Obito_ had just baited Sasuke with knowledge about what truly had happened that night. I could already see the first stirrings of doubt in Sasuke's eyes and that was _unacceptable_. At this rate, I could predict that the truth would become so mangled that there would be no predicting what Sasuke would do if Madara or Obito manipulated him into doing anything.

Sasuke's role in cannon had always been one of an avenger. Misdirected, maybe, but an avenger all the same. The consequences of his defection would always be no short of disastrous.

This Sasuke hadn't turned traitor on us, however. Somehow, I had avoided that happening with Orochimaru. But that didn't mean anything now, did it? Nothing guaranteed that Sasuke wouldn't _Chidori_ me into oblivion once I started.

 _Itachi is innocent._

 _The Council ordered your family's execution. Konoha ordered the slaughter of children and adults alike, all of them your blood because your father was planning to overthrow the Hokage and the Council._

 _I was aware of all of this, but I didn't do anything to stop it._

 _I'm so sorry I didn't do anything._

 _ImsorryImsorry_

Sasuke's stoic face didn't fool me. His hands twitched uncomfortably under my pressing stare and his posture was too stiff for it to be real. I was too much of a wreck to placate him.

 _ **Can I tell you everything?**_

 _Please don't murder me. Please don't hate me. Please let me finish._

 _ **All in (?).**_

I was taking a shot in the dark and I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all.

The guilt was overwhelming, but once I started, I found myself unable to stop.

I took a big breath and steeled myself his reaction, ignoring the ache that was prodding at my chest.

 _I hope I'm doing the right thing, Sasuke._

"Sasuke... I'll tell you everything... Just promise me you'll hear me out from the start to finish. I'll tell you everything I know."

He gave me a sharp nod, his onyx eyes scrutinizing me from across the table.

I took it as my cue to talk.

"My name wasn't always Shikako Nara..."

* * *

First Omake of the season!


	4. Shades of Pride

**Original Author: atwistedconundrum**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own much of this story. All Naruto origins belong to Masashi Kishimoto. All of Dreaming of Sunshine concepts belong to Silver Queen. Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. The idea to cross Dreaming of Sunshine and FMA is my idea though.

 **Intro: Dreaming of Sunshine and Fullmetal Alchemist xover**

 _So the premise for this fic, it begins shortly after Xerxes is sacrificed for the philosopher's stone and just as Pride is being created. Shikako falls into the fma universe because of a sealing accident and realizes that she won't get a chance to return until the barriers thin or the gate opens again. Which turns out to be when Amestris is going to be sacrificed for the philosopher's stone, also known as several hundred years. She is one of the bodies and souls offered up to create Pride. Shikako uses her experience as a reincarnation and her determination to return to her team and Shikamaru to fuel her drive to be the dominant soul._

 _Shikako takes Selim's place and is Pride in the series. More importantly, she is not a child!Pride but slightly older than Edward. Maybe 17 or 18 to Edward's 12 at his State Alchemist Test. Her name by the time she meets the Elrics is Selina._

 _The fic will focus partially on Shikako's ruthlessness that emerges in order to return to her precious people. Her goal is to return home and she doesn't really care about what happens to other people after the first few years, decades. The story would probably end with the Naruto universe reaching out to her and her returning. The time difference will also be significant. It will literally be hundreds of years for her while for the Naruto verse it has only been a few months._

 _She also always has time for the Elric brothers. Her "humanity" begins to return once she starts to interact with the Elric brothers. After this point, her plan is to give her philosopher's stone to the Elrics and use the Gelel stone to heal herself of the damage. By the time the story picks up, she is really good friends with them while hiding that she is a homunculus. And they don't realize she is one until the very end because she uses a body double. The Elric brothers' relationship pains her at time because it reminds her of hers and Shikamaru's._

 _Right now, the possible snippet ideas include the creation of Pride, meeting the Elrics for the first time, reasonable meetings points between her and the Elrics, her "death" scene that I already wrote, and returning home._

 _This one takes place far before the fma series and somewhat after Shikako becomes Pride._

 **Shades of Pride**

In the early years, Shikako explored all solutions to her dimensional shift problem. She tried all of the techniques in her arsenal. Shikako managed to retain her shadow jutsu and a few minor genjutsu tricks but successful sealing remained far outside her reach in this strange place. She couldn't even use any of the alchemy tricks or alkahestry methods.

After repeated attempts failed, she was led to a single realization. An annoying one to be sure but she couldn't stay in denial anymore. She was stuck.

She was stuck in the Fullmetal universe because of a stupid sealing accident. And. She. Couldn't. Get. Home. Until the gate opened once more, which would be several hundred years. She was stuck as a homunculus until it came time to sacrifice Amestris.

And, well, she was more than willing to sacrifice everyone and anyone if that meant she could see Shika again. It was one of her flaws but she was willing to bathe in blood if that meant she could keep her precious people safe and see them again. Even if the seal masters from home tried to reach her, they could only do so at the next making of the philosopher's stone. Which was hundreds of years from now.

Could she really sacrifice thousands of lives just to return home? To return to her twin?

Unfortunately, the answer was yes, a definitive yes. Humans are selfish beings, and after the crap she has faced, well, she deserved to be selfish. Shika did say that she didn't think of herself enough.

She could save a few people but the majority were going to die. She would be destroyed if Father, _it burned to think of that thing with Shikaku's title_ , thought that she was betraying him. Shikako should have known that karma or whatever had it out for her. It was a strange day indeed when she realized that she preferred Danzo to someone else.

 _Close to the end of Shikako's trip to fma. Remember her name is Selina._

Drip drip drip. Blood spills from her wound as Edward stares in shock.

"Selina, Selina! Why did you do that?! Why did you get between me and the homunculus?" Edward panics, trying to stem the blood. "He is not human, not your friend, no matter who he looks like."

"But I am yours, Ed." Shikako smirks. "I have a present for you."

"Just stay alive, that is all I need right now."

"No, you need _this,"_ Shikako reveals her philosopher's stone. "Take it. It's pre made and you don't even have to worry about killing more people to get Al back."

"But that's … how? Why you? I thought - "

"Do you know how the dominant soul of a homunculus is chosen, Ed? Whichever soul is stronger, whether it has lived longer or has a stronger sense of self, is the one to control the body. And I am both. Ed, I am so tired."

"But you!"

"I am also skilled in manipulating shadows, which seemed to help." Shikako continues, plowing over Edward's protests. "Ed, take the stone and let me go. I want to see my brother again. You of all people, beings should understand."

"Your brother?"

"My twin. It's been too many years since I last saw him. And if you take my stone, then at least my death could be used for something good. Father, also didn't suspect my betrayal at all, which I am proud of. See, I am quite prideful to end."

"That was a bad joke, Selina."

"But it made you remember our good times. I … I want you to know that I did think of you and Al as friends, no matter if I am not human. I wasn't playing _you_ false. See you later, Edward. Maybe I will see you on the other side, a long time from now."

A/N: So, I am more of a concept writer but I think this could be an interesting crossover. The comparison between her and Shikamaru's relationship and the Elric brothers is amazing. The sibling pairs are willing to mess themselves up if it means that their sibling is alive and safe.

Currently, this is all I have written for this fic. More will appear on my tumblr, fallingintoatwistedconundrum.

08/21/2015

* * *

Crossover Town :]

Don't forget to submit your own!

More coming up! a few writers are cleaning up their omakes...


End file.
